Hunter High (KilluaxReader) Modern AU
by War-Chan767
Summary: All of the characters we have come to know and love are becoming normal-ish people and going to high school. (Y/N) (L/N) is new to the school and soon Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio all want to be friends with her. However after a while our favorite silver haired boy develops feelings for the girl. However can he get passed her barriers and her hard past? Will he fall for her?
1. Background Info

Name:Your Name

Age:15

Height/Weight:5''3/110lbs

Past/Background: You live by yourself in small apartment and your grandfather sends you money to help you pay for rent. You work at a small restaurant as a waitress to help pay for food, rent, etc. Your mom died when you were 2 and your dad died when you were 12.

Personality: You're shy, quiet keep to yourself at first but later becomes outgoing, social, athletic, you protect you friends and put others before yourself, you are intelligent, caring, trustworthy, honest, you lie only to protect your friends, you are independent don't usually depend on others.

 **A/N:So this is just some basic information about you in this story. Some things that appear in the story are not here but that's because I want to keep some things a secret until they are needed. So this is kinda just to help you get an idea of what's going on. So enjoy the story.**


	2. NewxSchoolxNewLife

**Your POV:**

This is it once I go past these gates there will be no turning back. Today is my first day at Hunter High as an incoming sophomore. The only bad thing is it's already two weeks into the school year, that and everyone has gotten to know each other by now over the past year. Ok, wait just breathe and calm down school just started everything will be fine. Everything will be ok, things are different here now, remember you came here for a fresh start.

I walked towards the building hoping for the best. My first objective was to look for the office so I could get my schedule and locker. Luckily for me as I walked in I found it on my left hand side.

When I entered I saw someone who's head kinda reminded me of a bean. "Oh hello how may I help you," he said looking up at me. "Hello my name is (y/n) (l/n) and I'm new to this school," I said. "Ahh yes we were awaiting your arrival," he said excited as he opened a drawer.

He stopped and grabbed a folder which had two papers inside and he handed me those papers. "This is your class schedule and locker number and combination. All your core classes will be in the second hallway on both the left and right, the choir, band, and art rooms are upstairs, the theatre is outside to your right, the gym is outside at the back of the school, and the cafeteria is outside to your left. Is there anything else that I can help you with," he asked after he finished his explanation. "No I'm ok thank you for your help," I bowed slightly and left.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 8:15 so I still had time to go to 1st period. I looked down at my schedule to see what classes I would be taking.

1: history-Knov

2: english-Cheadle

3: gym-Knuckle

4: math-Hisoka

Lunch

5: cooking-Menchi

6: biology-Kite

7: choir-Melody

So basically I wont be out of school till 4pm great ("￣ー￣), but I end the day off with my favorite class. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone tap my shoulder. When I looked up I saw two boys who looked to be my age.

The first boy had black spikey hair, (which defies all logic), with green highlights going around the edge, a green and black jacket with orange on the edges, green shorts, and green boots. 'I assume his favorite color is green,' I thought while looking at his outfit.

The second boy had silver hair in a messy look that worked well for him, a navy blue long-sleeve with a white v-neck t-shirt over it, navy blue shorts, and navy blue shoes.

"Hi you must be (y/n) my name is Gon Freecss," he smiled as he held out his hand. I gave him a small shy smile as I shook his hand. "I'm Killua," the silverette said cooly. 'Hmmm so one has a famous archeologist for a father and the other may or may not be part of a famous family if my memory serves me correctly,' I thought.

"Come on we'll take you to class now it's going to be great," Gon said cheerfully as he walked down the hallway. Killua just walked next to him with his hands behind his head. I followed behind them with a small smile on my face.

Gon seemed so innocent, sweet, energetic, and happy. Then there's Killia who is quiet, calm, cool, and mysterious. Just by watching them talk I can tell they are really good friends, but it's interesting seeing as they are total opposites.

Then we stopped at a door that led to a classroom, which I assumed was my first period. "How did you guys know where my first period class was," I asked confused and surprised. "Well our teacher got a call saying we were getting a new student today. Also everyone in our grade has the same core classes at the same time," Gon explained. I just nodded my head in response.

Killua opened the door and walked in with Gon and me right behind him. "Welcome back I see our new student has arrived would you please introduce yourself," the teacher said. He had black hair combed to one side, glasses, and a black suit. "My name is (y-y/n) (l/n) it's a pleasure to meet you all," I said bowing slightly. "Welcome (y/n) I'm Knov, you can take the empty seat next to Gon," he told me.

So we made our way from the front of the room to the back row of seats, which was Killua, Gon, me, and 3 others. The rest of the class went by smoothly and before I knew it class was over. "So (y/n) what did you think of your first class," Gon asked me. "It was ok I guess," I answered quietly. "Don't worry it gets better come on it's almost time for our next class," Gon said and he grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

A small blush dusted across my cheeks at the sudden contact. "Oi Gon," I heard Killua shout from behind us. Gon stopped suddenly, almost making me bump into me, and looked at his silver-haired friend. "Ehhh Killa what's wrong," Gon asked. "What do you mean what's wrong you can't just suddenly hold hands with a girl like that," Killua replied which made me blush more realizing that he noticed what happened.

"But why I always hold hands with Mito-san," Gon responded innocently. 'There is no way he is that dense at his age right,' I questioned. "Just trust me ok I'm pretty sure you embarrassed her by suddenly grabbing her hand like that," Killua responded sounding annoyed.

As Gon let go of my hand he looked over at me. I quickly turned my head and looked at the ground hoping to hide my blush. "Anyways we better get going before we end up being late," Killua walked out the room with his hands behind his head. Gon still seemed confused but just shrugged and followed Killua. Their antics made me giggle a bit and made me realize that their opposite personalities helps make their friendship work.

When we made it to the classroom everyone was still standing outside in the hallway. There was a minute till class started and we were still standing outside the room. "Is it always like this," I asked the two boys. "Yeah that's because we don't have a lot of teachers here," I was confused about the answer that Killua gave me and it was showing on my face because Gon spoke up./p  
p data-p-id="0d462269499e86c8ff270edaaed78e92""Each grade doesn't have very many students so Principal Netero decided that we didn't need to have a lot of teachers. So our core teachers switch between grade levels each period, as for our other classes the grade levels are mixed together," Gon explained to me. I nodded my head showing I understood him.

Then I noticed a woman opening the door to our classroom. She had light green hair, a dress that was sea foam green with a darker green lace on the edge, same colored hat, white boots, all of those had light blue crosses on them for a desgin, and round glasses. As Gon and Killua made their way to their seats in the back I noticed the row was full.

The only seat open was in the front. And when I say front I mean the very front, first row in the middle seat. It was a total nightmare everyone could just easily look at me from that seat. I slowly made my way over to the seat and sat down. Unfortunately for me this class went by painfully slow./p  
p data-p-id="2e10bb4c3d64891931ef9fd73275aeea"Once class was over I noticed everyone going their own ways. "So I guess we all don't have class together anymore huh," I said quietly to myself as I was leaving. "Yeah now we all have gym or elective classes," I heard someone from behind me say./p  
p data-p-id="89b1abf698fcd107011f63c1548bd45c"I jumped a little from surprise but relaxed a bit when I saw the two boys. Then Killua smacks Gon in the back of the head. "Ittai! Killua what was that for," Gon asked rubbing the back of his head. "It just felt like the right thing to do I guess," the silverette just shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways what is your next class (y/n)," Gon asked me. "Umm I have gym right now," I replied as I looked at my schedule. "Aww I was hoping we would still have class together," Gon told me looking slightly disappointed. "Gon we need to get going otherwise we're going to be late and you know how Bisky gets when anyone is late," Killua trembled slightly as he said that last part. "Ok I'm going, will you be able to find the gym," Gon questioned. "Yeah I should be able to manage by myself," I nodded my head. "Alright see you after class we'll wait for you outside. Ja ne~," he waved goodbye and ran after Killua who had already started walking to class.

I started speed walking towards the gym when I felt something cover my eyes. Before I could even attempt to free myself the person had pinned both my arms behind my back. I was being pushed down the hallway and wondered how no one is noticing any of this.

Oh that's right the hallway was practically deserted at this point, well that's just great ("ｰ ｰ).

We stopped after a few minutes and I could hear a door being opened. Whatever covered my eyes was removed and I was pushed inside of a room with the door closing right behind me. I got up quickly to open the door only to figure out it was locked.

Then I heard the bell go off signaling the start of 3rd period. "Oh fudge I'm late. Please open please this can't be happening," I said desperately trying to get the door to open. "Try all you want but there's no use you're locked in from the inside," a male voice said from the other side of the door. "Then can you please just let me out," I begged.

"Not a chance consider this a welcoming to our school. You might as well get comfortable in there because you won't be coming out for a while," the voice said and walked away laughing. I tried opening the door a few more times but what the guy said was true. I was really locked in.

I sat down on the ground and pulled my knees close to my chest. I felt tears starting to run down my cheeks. "No matter where I go it's as if she is always here with me I'm never able to escape from her," I sobbed. I sat there and cried alone and at the same time I was hoping someone would come find me.

 **A/N: So here is the first chapter just a little introduction to your day and a meeting of two boys. Because it was the first day I didn't want it to be completely boring so I added this little kidnapping. But all will be well soon how exactly well you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. See you next time (^o^)/**


	3. ClosetxAndxNew Friends

**Gon's POV:**

Me and Killua were working on our art assignment which was to draw a cartoon character. While working on my drawing I got the feeling that something was wrong. For some reason my mind was on (y/n). Could it be that she is in trouble somehow and needs help?

"Killua I'm worried about (y/n)," I said as I stopped working on my assignment. "Yeah I am too a little," he replied putting his pencil down. "Do you think she's in trouble or something," I asked worried. "I don't know I just got a bad feeling ever since class started," he said. "Do you think she ran into him on the way to class," I say looking over at him. "I don't know Gon, let's just hope for her sake she didn't," Killua said and continued to work on the assignment. "Yeah I hope so," and I continued on my assignment as well.

The bell finally rang and I quickly packed up my things and ran out of class. "Wait Gon where are you going," Killua asked running after me. "I'm gonna go look for (y/n) before going to Hisoka's. I promise I'll be back in time," I said and ran off ignoring Killua's yelling. I ran to the gym to ask Knuckle if he had seen her, but he said she never showed up for class. I hurried over to Hisoka's class and had just barely made it on time.

I took my seat next to Killua and he instantly knew what happened. "Hmmm we were supposed to have a new unripened fruit join us today but it seems she isn't here, how disappointing~," Hisoka said and started writing problems on the board. "So you weren't able to find her," Killua whispered to me. "No and I went to Knuckle and asked if he saw her and he said she never showed up," I said worried. "Gon I think it might have been him who did this to her," he said with a serious tone.

"If it was him he is gonna pay for whatever he did to her," I said with anger in my voice as I curled my hands into fists. "Hey calm down there's no need to get into a fight this early in the year," Killua whisper-yelled as he tried to calm me down.

Suddenly two pieces of chalk came flying towards me and Killua. We both looked towards the front of the room and saw Hisoka with a creepy smile on his face. "If I were you two I would start paying attention because I can assure you next time I won't miss," he warned us and turned back towards board. No matter how hard I tried to focus on the lesson I just couldn't, I just kept thinking about if (y/n) was ok or not.

When the bell had finally rang I jumped out of my seat but Killua had grabbed my arm before I could run off. "Just wait we'll go find her right now, but first let's go get some help," he smirked and I calmed down understanding him. We went into the third hallway which is where the junior core classes were. "Killua, Gon what are you two doing here," Kurapika asked as he and Leorio walked out of class. "We need your guy's help with something," Killua said.

I started to explain everything that happened since this morning and when I was done they both had troubled looks on their faces. "From what you have told us it sounds like it was his doing," Kurapika replied as he was thinking about the situation. "That's the third one just this week alone. There have been a lot of freshmen who have fallen victim to his little 'welcoming' since school has started," Leorio explained. "I will make him pay for this if he made (y/n) suffer," I said now angrier than before.

Third Person POV: 

The three boys looked at the younger boy and felt worried for him. 'I haven't seen him this mad since Kite almost lost his job last year,' the silverette thought to himself with a small frown on his face. Leorio walked up to the boy and placed his hand on the boy's head. "We'll help you look for her Gon don't worry," the older teen said with a kind smile.

The boy looked at his other two friends and they both smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks guys, ok let's go find her," Gon smiled once again and the four teens split up and began to look for the missing (h/c) haired girl. However since Kurapika and Leorio had never seen her before they had to look her up in the school's computer. Once they had done that they split up and began to look for the girl.

Gon decided to look upstairs, Killua was looking downstairs and towards the gym, Leorio was outside towards the cafeteria, and Kurapika was outside looking by the theatre. They had all agreed that they would meet up in 30 minutes in front of the theatre.

Gon looked inside the art rooms' closets, the band and choir rooms' closets, and all the storage rooms that were upstairs, but he didn't find her. Leorio walked through the cafeteria carefully looking through the rows of tables, but he didn't find her either.

The blonde teen who was assigned to the theatre was lucky that it was unlocked at this time. Since it was lunch some of the theatre kids liked to go in and practice some lines from their favorite plays. Because he was one of these kids, unbeknownst to his friends, he was familiar with all the storage rooms and closets in this building. Unfortunately he was met with the same result as the other two teens. He walked out of the theatre and saw Gon and Leorio approaching him.

"I wasn't able to find her," the blonde states. "Me either/Same here," Gon and Leorio responded simultaneously. "Has anyone heard from Killua yet," Gon asked nervously. "He might still be looking for her let's hope he is able to find her, in the meantime let's just wait for him here," Kurapika said.

Now because the silver-haired boy had more ground to cover it took him longer to search everywhere. He had already searched the storage rooms of the gym but she wasn't there either. All the storage rooms, the closets, and the classrooms in the third hallway turned up empty as well. As he was walking down the main hallway he heard some noise coming from the janitor's closet.

As Killua leaned in towards the door he heard some muffled crying. He hurriedly went into his pocket and pulled out a key. The only reason he had that key was because freshman year he was one of those kids that acted out a lot, he made the key to sneak into the classrooms to change his grades and get answers to tests. Now since he was friends with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio his behavior had improved.

However he kept the key in case of emergencies and this one those cases. He quickly unlocked the door and he was pained by what he saw. The young girl had her knees pulled towards her body as she covered her face with her arms that were rested on top of her knees. "(y-y/n)," Killua called to the girl quietly.

Upon hearing her name she looked up with tear-stained cheeks and red-puffy eyes. "K-Killua," she responded sadly. "What-," but before he could finish his question (y/n) was suddenly hugging him. Her arms were around his waist and she was sobbing into his chest. He was shocked by the sudden contact and he didn't really know what to do, so he just hugged her back.

Killua led the young girl away from the closet and sat her down by a pillar that was in the middle if the hallway. He immediately got out his phone to message his friends that he found her.

 **(A/N: so this is everyone in a group chat and this is how each boy is identified**  
 **Killua (=^ェ** **^=)**  
 **Gon ⊂((・** **x・** **))⊃**  
 **Kurapika U^ェ** **^U**  
 **Leorio ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ**  
 **For Kurapika I will put Pika and this is just used as a reference to the reader and Kil for Killua again this is just a reference then the symbols will follow. Anyways on with the story)**

Kil (=^ェ^=): Hey guys I found (y/n).  
Gon ⊂((・x・))⊃: You did is she ok.  
Kil (=^ェ^=): She's just a bit shaken up but other than that she seems fine.  
Pika U^ェ^U: Where did you find her.  
Kil (=^ェ^=): She was locked inside the janitor's closet.  
Leorio ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ: How were you even able to find her in there?  
Kil (=^ェ^=): Just meet us here in the main building between the second and third hallway.

With that he put his phone back in his pocket and looked down at (y/n). "Do you think you could tell me what happened," the silver haired boy asked trying not to sound pushy. "I don't know I was on my way to class w-when my eyes were s-suddenly covered, n-next thing I knew I was l-locked inside a closet," she explained. By that time, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika were running down the hallways towards the two teens.

Your POV:

I heard footsteps approaching me and Killua and when I looked up I saw Gon and two other boys running towards us. "(Y/N) are you ok I was really worried about you," Gon said hugging me tight. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry for making you worry so much," I responded. Gon then gave me a sad look and I gave him a fake smile, which he returned with a smile as well. "Oh I almost forgot, these are our other two friends Leorio and Kurapika," he introduced the two new teens.

The first teen, Kurapika, had long blonde hair for a boy and gray looking eyes, his outfit seemed tribal which was royal blue with gold lining on the edges, his shoes looked dressy and were black slip ons. The other boy, Leorio, looked older than all of us like he should have graduated 2 years ago. His hair was black and in a crew cut style, he had small round glasses, a white dress shirt with a red tie, navy blue dress pants, and black dress shoes. "Hello its nice to meet you both my name is (y/n)," I smiled at them as best as I could.

Just then I heard a rumbling sound and I looked at my stomach and blushed a light shade of pink. "Hehe I guess I'm a little hungry," I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck. "We should go eat before lunch ends," the boy Kurapika suggested.

We all walked towards the cafeteria together to get our meal. Even though my stomach was saying I was hungry I didn't really have much of an appetite. In the end all I got was a ham and cheese sandwich, a small juice, and an apple. We sat at the table closest to the exit and everyone just looked shocked at my meal.

"What's wrong is there something on my face," I asked becoming embarrassed. "Is that all you're gonna eat," Killua asked pointing to my tray. "Uhh y-yeah I uhh get ummm full pretty easily," I stuttered a bit. They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and began to eat.

While I sat on one side of the table they all sat directly across from me. By the end of lunch I had only eaten half my sandwich. "What class do you have next (y/n)," Gon asked me as we walked out of the cafeteria. "Umm I have cooking now," I said looking at my schedule. "Really so do we. That's great we all have the same class together," he ginned wide as he spoke with excitement. We all smiled at him and I ended up chuckling a bit at his child-like behavior.

We made it to class and let's just say Menchi is over the top. For one her outfit was a bit too revealing for a teacher, Kurapika even smacked Leorio's head because he caught him drooling over her. Second the way she evaluates peoples' dishes is just a bit extreme. I mean she seems to go for complete perfection which doesn't seem possible. I was pretty shocked that she actually liked my strawberry cupcakes with cream cheese frosting, she said that it had a new and exciting flavor that she had never experienced before.

After that me, Gon, and Killua had biology, while Leorio and Kurapika had their own classes to go to. So we all said our goodbyes and went on to class. I have to say aside from my final class I absolutely love this class. Kite-sensei is really nice to everyone and he's a really good teacher.

Finally it was the last period of the day, the boys had gym while I was heading off to my favorite class choir. Since it was my first time in the class Melody had me sing a few lyrics so she could see where I'm at, and she said I was a soprano. **(For those of you who don't know sopranos can sing in highest keys for females.)**

After class a lot of people were telling me that I sounded good and that I was on a whole other level. I gave them my thanks and started on my way home. "Hey (y/n) wait for us," I turned around to find Gon and Killua walking towards me. "Do you want to go to the arcade with us (y/n)," Gon asked. "Sorry I can't I kinda have to go home right away," I responded. "Are you gonna be ok walking by yourself," Killua asked me. Oh wow he hadn't really said much since lunch time.

"Yeah I'll be ok," I smiled at him. "Oh (y/n) can I have your cell number so we can keep in contact," Gon asked nervously. I smiled at him and gave him my number. "Ok I'll see you guys tomorrow bye," I waved to them and ran off. I felt bad for lying to them but I couldn't exactly tell them the truth. I only just met them and I can't trouble them with my issues. No I can't let them in too easily.

 **A/N: Sorry if the day seems long the first day will be and hopefully things will begin to speed up as it gets more and more into the story. But I thank all of you who have read this story so far. Please like, comment, whatever you can do I will appreciate it greatly. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. LatexNightxVisit

**Third Person POV:**

The two boys stood there and watched their friend run off into the distance. "Gon I actually need to go home too. I promised Alluka that I'd hang out with her today," Killua told his friend. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow then," Gon waved goodbye to his friend. The boys walked their separate ways, however Killua was not planning on doing what he said he was gonna do. He didn't like lying to his friend and he enjoyed hanging out with him, but this was something he had to do on his own.

There was something about (y/n)'s response that Killua found fishy he just didn't know what it was. He knew she hadn't gotten far so he ran off toward the direction in which she left and he was easily able to find her. She was walking towards the city part of the area.

Outside of this area it was more peaceful and it didn't have much to do, however, here it's still part of the same town it's just busier here. Killua watched her cross the street and crossed a few steps after her. He knew this seemed creepy and stalker like but their was something about her that made him uneasy. He then saw her walk into a small diner that was fairly well-known.

She had disappeared from his vision for a few minutes and then she walked out of a room. Her clothing had changed and now she was wearing a pink dress with a red bow on the back, a white apron that was only on her lower half, white knee-high socks, brown loafers, and her hair was put into a ponytail. Right then he understood why she had to leave, this was her part-time job.

 **Your POV:**

On my way to work I got this weird feeling that someone was following me. I decided to ignore it and hurried on to work. When I got there I changed into my uniform and got to work. I worked at a well-known family diner in order to help pay for my apartment. I was very fortunate enough to find a decent cheap apartment and I still had money left over for food and other stuff.

It was a fun, easy job and everyone who worked there was very kind and helpful. Majority of the customers are wonderful people to talk to, however, we do get some who are a bit if a handful. "So how did school go Solara," one of the employees asked me.

Her name was Yuri and she had short brown hair, emerald green eyes, and she was 20 years old. As for the name that she called me that's just a nickname she came up with. She started calling me that one day and when I asked her why she said it was because I always brightened up people's days whenever I was around them.

"It was good for the most part," and I explained to her what had happened as we began our shift behind the registers. "Wow talk about a crazy day, did you ever figure out who that guy was," she asked me. "Nope but I would be able to recognize him if I ever heard his voice again," I told her.

"Also that other guy he sounds like a knight in shinning armor," she gave me a wink. "Oh no don't even go there. I only just met him besides he's too quiet and when he does talk he barely says anything," I said shutting down her idea. "Oh come on he was the one who found you it has to be like fate or destiny that led him to you," she said with dream filled eyes. "Yeah no besides I'm not looking for a relationship I'm just trying to get through the year with as little complications as possible," I replied. "If you say so, but trust me it's gonna happen someday," she told me.

The rest of the day went by with no problems at all. Some of the usual customers came and talked with me a bit which I enjoyed doing. Usually by the end of my shift I would be tired but today I felt like I had more energy. Me and Yuri had locked up everything and we were ready to leave in no time at all. "I'll see you tomorrow Yuri good night," I said to her. "Goodnight Solara get home safely," she told me and I nodded my head and went on home.

As I made my way towards the crosswalk I saw Killua turn the corner. "Killua what are you doing out so late," I asked. "I could be asking you the same thing (y/n)," he replied lifting his gaze up off the ground. "I umm had to run some errands and you," I answered and quickly drew his attention away from me. "I just decided to go out for a late night walk," he simply said. "Oh ok well have a goodnight then," I started walking away until he stopped me.

"Hey umm is it ok if I walk you home you know just to make sure you get there safe," he asked sounding kinda nervous. "Yeah sure I would appreciate that. Also you can ask me anything if you want I'm just a normal person," I said teasing him a bit. "Yeah yeah whatever," he said putting his hands behind his head.

I smiled at him and started walking and he walked right behind me. What the heck am I doing, I need to stop this. No one is ever this nice, they are only pretending. Once they have me thinking they actually care, they just drop me like that and make me look like a fool. I built my walls in order to protect myself. I can't let anyone tear them down. I already made a few mistakes today and that can't happen anymore.

We were a block away from my apartment and I stopped walking suddenly. "Hey what's up are we there yet," he asked me. "No it's still a block away but you don't have to keep walking me. I'll be fine walking the rest of the way by myself," I told him seriously not even turning around to face him. "Nah it's cool I don't really care," he sounded laid back. "No don't just don't. It's fine ok anyways I gotta go see you tomorrow ok," and with those words I ran the rest of the way home.

At some point tears had begun to fall from my eyes. I couldn't understand why I felt bad for being so cold towards him but I had to. When I got home I wiped my eyes and unlocked my door to go in. I dropped my bag by the door and went straight to my room. I grabbed some sweats, a tank top, and my undergarments and went to take a shower.

Once I got in the warm water soothed me and I felt relieved of some tension. I got out, dressed myself, and began brushing my hair. I put my hair in a french braid and climbed into bed. All these thoughts were swirling around in my head preventing me from falling asleep.

I couldn't understand why the four of them befriended me so easily. I mean I was a complete stranger and they act like I had known them for a while. What was the point of them doing that, why me? I don't want to be made a fool of again, I can't go through that again. Eventually all this thinking tired me out and I fell asleep.

 **A/N: So the first day is done in this story and another chapter is done yay. But let me know what you guys think so far and if you have any suggestions or helpful tips please comment them. Also thanks for reading up to this point there is more to come soon. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
